Unsure
by ValkuBunny
Summary: Set after 03x06 'The Kenzi Scale.' Bo grows closer to Tamsin and has a hard time forgiving everyone else after they didn't believe her when it came to Kenzi. Valkubus endgame. Please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

She sat in the same spot for what seemed like hours. Trick continued to pour her drinks and tend to the bar. The other patrons continued to laugh, converse, and have fun. The never-ending whirlwind of the social establishment went on while she stayed in place. Her eyes focused on the smooth, tiny glass of whiskey that she spun slowly between her fingers while her mind focused on replaying the events of the previous day.

She helped the succubus. The woman she had tried to get arrested and thrown in jail for weeks, she helped. This was her chance - Bo had admitted that she thought she was feeding off of and killing the innocent. She was _literally _locked up for it just like the blonde detective had wanted, but she let her go anyway. Moreover, she freed her from her imprisonment herself _and_ spent the day helping her find her human pet. Which sounds miserable, but thinking back on it she couldn't recall having a better day than that in a long time.

This was unlike her. When she had a mission, which is currently: bring in the unaligned succubus for attacking a dark fae, she got it done. She was the best. She never faultered or second guessed, and she absolutely never killed the victim to keep the suspect from being proven guilty. What was this woman doing to her?

"Hey blondie." Suddenly, Tamsin was pulled from her thoughts as a tiny hand fell on her shoulder. The human pet had plopped down on to the stool next to her with wide, ice blue eyes waiting for a welcoming response.

Tamsin cleared her throat and responded the most neutral and comfortable way she knew, "Kenzi."

The human smiled away anyway. She didn't know the blonde very well, but she knew enough that she wasn't the most welcoming and friendly person around.

"Listen," Kenzi started. "I didn't get a chance to thank you yet."

"For what?" The blonde responded as she went back to staring at the glass in her hands.

"For helping find me yesterday, and figuring out that that no-style psychopath wasn't me!" She explained a little baffled that Tamsin didn't know what she was referring to or had already forgotten. Her voice become more sincere though as she went on, "But really, I'm grateful, Tamsin."

"Don't be too grateful. I didn't do it for you," The detective mumbled as she brought her drink to her lips and let the remaining liquid slide down her throat.

Kenzi's features grew soft as she gave a sympathetic smile and placed her hand on the older woman's shoulder squeezing reassuringly. "I know," She stated before standing up and sauntering over to the other side of room.

Tamsin watched the little human walk away confused. What did she mean by those two little words? Even the detective herself was still unsure why she helped the way she did. She shook her head hoping she could shake the thoughts that have been consuming her out of her mind. Raising her empty glass to Trick to indicate another round she opened some case files from work as an easy distraction for the rest of the night.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed before she knew it. Finally prying her eyes away from the paper work she decided it was probably time to head out of this place. Packing her folders into an over-the-shoulder bag she had brought in with her and downing the last drop from her drink she turned and headed towards the door. She was only a few paces shy of the exit when she heard her name being called.

"Oh, Tamsin! Tamsin! Hey Tamsin!"

"What the hell?" She sighed.

Who would be calling her name out like an over eager, excited child? She turned towards the direction of the voice to find the culprit and saw, "Bo?"

The brunette looked gorgeous. Her hair was half pulled up with waves flowing down over her shoulders. She had on black leather pants that showed off the exact shape of her legs along with a black tank top that fit her perfectly. A goofy smile was plastered on her face as she very quickly made long strides to catch up to the blonde. She grabbed both the detective's wrists gently and pulled her towards her.

"You're not leaving are you?" Bo looked up to the taller blonde with pleading eyes.

Tamsin looked down at her arms in the succubus's grasp. She tried to pull them back to herself, but Bo hung on letting her hands follow along with the valkyrie's movements.

"I was walking towards the exit. That usually means you're about to leave," She responded turning her head and trying not to make eye contact.

Bo stuck her lip out in a pout as she let her hands slip from the detective's wrists to her fingertips. The corners of her lips suddenly turned up into a smile though as she thought she came up with a brilliant idea.

"But I was gonna buy you a drink. If you stayed, that is." She knew she sounded desperate, but she also knew alcohol was a weakness when it came to the stunning blonde before her.

Tamsin felt the brunette hanging on to her finger tips. She thought she should pull away, but for whatever reason she couldn't bring her self to do it. Bo's hands were just so soft and left behind a tingling feeling with every touch that traveled all the way up her arms. She finally turned her head to meet the younger fae's chocolate orbs but eyed her suspiciously.

"Since when do you want to spend time with me?" The valkyrie asked wondering why Bo all of a sudden had interest in her.

Bo's grin grew even wider. "I owe you is all. For everything you did for me yesterday."

"I thought we were even?" Tamsin retorted thinking back on how Bo took out the underfae that was about to take her down right when they had found Kenzi.

"Not even close, valkyrie." Bo involuntarily squeezed her hands even tighter. "You believed me about Kenzi, freed from that cell, super charged me with that _amazing _chi of yours, and helped me track down my best friend and save her. I'm not sure we'll ever be ever even."

Tamsin tilted her head continuing to watch the woman in front of her suspiciously until something finally clicked. The way she was being extra touchy-feely, how she was being so talkative in a positive way instead of their usual arguments, and that hint of alcohol coming off her breath in every word she said.

"Are you drunk?" The blonde asked with a smirk.

Bo began to chuckle.

"Does it matter?" She asked through her inebriated giggles.

"It doesn't," Tamsin responded. "But it makes this a little more tolerable," She explained while raising their connected hands.

"What?" The brunette asked while biting her lip. "Afraid of a little physical interaction, detective?"

"Not at all. However, with a murdering sex demon...That's a little different." Tamsin responded with a scrunch of her nose before her features actually softened to a more sympathetic expression. "And also, I've seen you drink, but never get on the verge of wasted. So what's bothering you?"

She was unsure why she even asked. Why did she even care? Normally, Tamsin would have walked out leaving the succubus to continue to drink herself into oblivion without a care in the world. But somehow she could tell something wasn't right and before she knew it she was asking what it was in a comforting way. The words had already slipped out, so she couldn't take it back now.

Bo's adorable smile fell and her eyes seemed to gloss over for a moment before she finally pried them away from the older fae for the first time since she had called her name out earlier.

"Nothing's wrong. I just decided to have a good time tonight," She explained dryly.

"Wow. Not only are you terrible at reading people, you're also a horrible liar." This time Tamsin squeezed the younger woman's fingers as she went on, "You got your best friend back, and she's perfectly fine. Back to normal as far as I can tell, so what could possibly be bothering you now?"

There she goes again. Pressing a question she would normally not give a shit about. Seriously, what was this woman doing to her? Somehow in the past twenty-four hours they had grown to this; Making Tamsin actually care what was going on with her.

Bo pulled her hands away from the other fae's firm grasp. She let her arms fall to her sides in fists that were shaking in fury. She continued to keep her gaze to the side looking at nothing in particular as she answered, "You were the only one."

Tamsin's hands stayed in place as if she could hang on to the feeling Bo's fingers left lingering there forever.

"The only what?" She asked confused.

"The only one who believed me!" Bo shot back finally regaining eye contact. "My own grandfather and girlfriend locked me up while my enemy fought by my side."

"Bo, I knew about Inari before this, they-" The brunette cut her off before she could finish her explanation.

"Don't you dare defend them, Tamsin." She said sternly. "They were my family. Circumstances or not, they should have had my back." Then her voice grew softer with sadness as she asked, "How can I forgive them when I felt closer to someone who hates me than the people who supposedly love me the most?"

"Bo, I...I don't," Tamsin stumbled over the words. She was attempting to tell the succubus that she doesn't hate her, but she couldn't get the short, simple phrase out. Expressing feelings wasn't a strong suit for her. And what were her feelings for this woman anyway? She knew it wasn't hate. It was definitely something strong, but she wasn't quite sure exactly what it was yet.

Bo apparently didn't notice Tamsin's awkward stuttering. She went on blurting out, "I broke up with Lauren."

The valkyrie's eyes went wide for a moment letting this information set it. So this is the real reason behind the drinking.

"Come on," The blonde said with an encouraging smile as she grabbed Bo's hand.

"Where are we going?" Bo asked as she was dragged out of the bar.

"We're gonna need more booze, and a place to crash once we're too drunk to stand up."


	2. Chapter 2

Tamsin cut the engine. She had driven them to a quiet, grassy field after making a quick stop to a liquor store. There was nothing in the area but grass and trees. The stars could be seen perfectly as they brightly shined down from above making the land give off a slight glow.

She reached down between her and the succubus's legs picking up a large glass bottle wrapped in a crinkled, brown paper bag. "Come on, hot stuff," She said while opening the driver's side door and climbing out.

"Where are we?" Bo asked looking around in bewilderment as they both met at the other end of the truck.

"A place where you can get a night off from your so-called friends."

Tamsin grabbed the latch and pulled down the end of the truck. She placed the liquor bottle down on the old, scratched up metal and then climbed in herself. Bo followed attempting to get in herself but very ungracefully lost her footing. She would have crashed back down to the ground if it wasn't for the detective's quick reflexes. Tamsin turned around just in time to see the brunette stumble and shot her arms out with speed and precision pulling her back up against her body.

"Whoa there, drunkubus. Are you sure you're gonna be able to handle anymore alcohol?" Tamsin asked with a chuckle.

Bo was a little dazed - in two ways. First, from her almost face-plant into the dirt, and second, from being snatched and saved by the strong valkyrie. She was completely flush against the taller woman's slender body. Her head was practically resting on her shoulder with her nose grazing the left side of Tamsin's pale neck. She took in a deep breath and was immediately intoxicated with the blonde's scent. The sensation reminded her of when she fed off the valkyrie the day before and how exhilarating it was.

"Oh, I'm definitely going to need more alcohol," Bo finally found her voice. It was quiet and distant, but at least it was there.

The succubus's eyes had come out in that lust-filled blue hue at the thought of Tamsin's chi. And it didn't help that she was pressed tightly against her breathing her in with every breath. Her eyes were fixated on a pulse point in her neck that was only a mere inch away from her mouth. An incredibly strong urge was coming over her to kiss it, and then lick and suck at it, and then kiss it some more.

Her mouth began to involuntarily move towards that part of the blonde's neck that, to Bo, seemed to be begging to have her lips and tongue engulf it. Although, right before she made contact Tamsin had slowly taken a step back speaking in a snarky tone, "So are you going to drink or just invade my personal space for the rest of the night?"

Bo regrettably pulled herself away from the older fae's comforting - or rather stimulating embrace. She cleared her throat and shook her head hoping it would shake the glow out of her eyes so she wasn't a dead give away to the blonde.

Regaining her composure, Bo reached down and picked up the heavy bottle of whiskey the blonde had purchased for them. She unscrewed the cap and casually tossed it over the side of the truck deciding the container wouldn't need to be closed again once they started. She brought the opening to her lips and tilted her head back letting a plentiful gulp burn down her throat. She knew she could count on the valkyrie to get the good stuff as she felt her body warm up a bit after that one shot.

Once the harshness in her throat subsided she looked to the blonde and answered, "We're gonna drink." Even though the other option of invading her companion's personal space, and oh the ways she could invade it, seemed just as enticing. She decided to keep that thought to herself however, considering she was still pretty sure the detective didn't even like her in a friendly sense. And honestly, she wasn't sure how she felt about the valkyrie herself either. She was attractive, in a very sexy way, she knew that much, but hadn't really considered anything past that. The fact the blonde was constantly trying to arrest her and pin her for murder most likely put a damper on that situation.

Tamsin reached out and pried the bottle from Bo's hand and took a turn swallowing a long swig of the warm liquid.

"About time," She responded through the after burn as if it didn't affect her at all.

The blonde moved to the back of the bed and sat down resting her back against the cab. She patted the space next to her looking up at the succubus who hadn't taken her eyes off her.

"Sit down and relax, succubus. It's your turn to drink," She coaxed.

Bo slid down next to her. They were close enough that her right leg and arm were brushing against Tamsin's lefts. She grabbed the bottle that was being held out for her and threw her head back again downing the soothing yet harsh dark liquor.

Tamsin watched her carefully. The way the tip of the bottle fit in between her luscious lips, and when she tilted her head back to drink it revealed her desirable neck. Afterwards, she would run her tongue along her mouth, gathering up any drops left behind. The valkyrie seemed mesmerized by these simple, short actions. She didn't even notice the brunette trying to hand the bottle back to her until she nudged her saying, "Bottom's up, valkyrie."

* * *

**An empty bottle later...**

Bo was cackling. Her body had slumped lower against the cab of the truck in a more relaxed position. Her arms were crossed over her stomach and her head was leaning on Tamsin's arm as she continued to giggle hysterically.

"What is so funny?" The detective slurred out.

Bo raised her right arm, pointing in the other woman's face. "You!" She blurted out.

"Me?" Her voice was raised a little bit in surprise.

Bo continued to laugh as Tamsin went on, "Babe, I might be plenty of things, but I don't think comedian is on that list."

"No, listen." The drunken succubus tried to contain her fits of laughter as she explained, "The big, bad, nasty valkyrie who is _always_ serious and seems to never have any fun took it upon herself to bring me out here and get drunk with me."

"And you think it's funny?"

"I do! I mean, I would never in a million years imagine this happening."

Tamsin thought about it too. Even in her inebriated state it was kind of surprising the two of them were spending time together.

"Unless..." Bo suddenly sat up and turned to face the valkyrie with a shocked expression.

"Unless what?" The blonde encouraged her on eyeing her suspiciously.

"Unless this was some big plan of yours! Get the succubus drunk and pretend to be her friend then stab her in the back! Is this why you brought us here? To some desolate location where no one would be able to find us and stop you?" Bo was rambling on with this crazy -or maybe genius- idea that this was all actually some kind of ruse.

Tamsin stared at her intently for a few moments before it was her turn to burst out in laughter.

"Wait, what's so funny now?" Bo asked in a child-like manner.

"You think," She choked out, "I would actually waste my time pretending to be your friend and torture myself by hanging out with you just to take you down? You must not know me at all."

The brunette's frown turned up into a smile at the way Tamsin was genuinely laughing. She's barely seen the woman smile before, let alone doubled over in hysteria. And it was beautiful. _She _was beautiful.

Bo realized the scenario she had come up with would have been a little out of character for the blonde to go through, but in all honesty it was out of character for her to be hanging out with her at all.

"Hey," She playfully whacked Tamsin's arm. "You can't blame me for getting paranoid. You have been trying to arrest me since we first met if you don't remember!"

The blonde finally stopped laughing and sat up with a more serious expression, though a clearly still drunken one. "Oh, I remember, succu-lips." She leaned forward with a sly smirk poking a strong finger into Bo's chest. "I remember pushing you up against the wall in the cop-shop with ease. After hearing about the all powerful, unaligned succubus, I have to say you weren't as strong as I thought you were gonna be."

Bo felt a wave of arousal wash over her as she thought back to that day where Tamsin's strong grip held her still and the detective's body was pressed up tightly against her backside. She scoffed however, too proud to let her know the effect that memory brought on her. She grabbed the blonde's hand that was probing under her collar bone and pushed her back against the cab keeping her arm pressed firmly beside her head. "I was going easy on you that day. You were the new kid on the block and I wanted to get a feel for you before I showed you my true strengths."

"Is that right?" Tamsin said scrunching her face. She continued on slurring, "Let's try it again then."

The older fae used her free arm to sloppily grab Bo by the shoulder and push her down on to the rough, ridged bed of the truck. She was now straddling the succubus with both her arms pinned firmly under her hands on the cool metal.

"Got a good enough feel for me yet?" She asked staring into the other fae's surprised eyes.

Bo's lips formed into a smirk. Having the valkyrie on top of her felt surprisingly good. Even if it was more of an attack than a sexual encounter. Before she could think about a come back though, her drunken voice spoke for her. "Actually, this is exactly the kind of thing I'm in to."

The detective was caught off guard. She was expecting some sort of angry retort and an attempt to shove her off. Not some comment where she could actually hear the desire dripping off of Bo's voice.

The younger woman's surprising words had cause Tamsin's grip to loosen. Bo took this as an oppurtinity. She pulled her hands free and sat up gripping the valkyrie's arms so she couldn't knock her back down. The blonde was now in Bo's lap which put her perfectly shaped lips at eye level to the succubus.

Bo's eyes flashed to a luminescent blue. Her drunken side had taken over her logical side. She didn't think she could hold back even if she wanted to. Having the gorgeous woman on top of her, thinking about how incredibly delicious her chi is, and all the physical interaction they had in the past few hours had added up to too much. She was all in now.

Tamsin's breath had hitched in surprise and excitement when Bo suddenly sat up. Again, she was caught off guard and unsure how to react. Which was a foreign feeling to her considering she always had a response or come back to everything.

After an excruciatingly long moment, she felt Bo's hands loosen on her arms as they slid their way up over her shoulders, and finally stopping behind her neck and head. The blue-eyed brunette craned her neck up as she gently tilted Tamsin's head down so they were now face to face, only inches away.

"Bo, what are you doing?" Tamsin whispered searching her eyes.

Bo could feel the alcohol on her breath dancing across her skin and it somehow made her want to close the distance even more.

"Something I've wanted to do since I first saw you tonight," The succubus responded back before finally ending the agonizing wait of bringing their lips together.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this story! I am a HUGE valkubus fan, and it always bothered me how Bo instantly forgave everyone at the end of The Kenzi Scale episode, so this is my version of how I would have liked to see things go. I'm always open to suggestions and would like to know what you guys would want to see in the story too, so let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Bo, what are you doing?" Tamsin whispered searching her eyes.

Bo could feel the alcohol on her breath dancing across her skin and it somehow made her want to close the distance even more.

"Something I've wanted to do since I first saw you tonight," The succubus responded back before finally ending the agonizing wait of bringing their lips together.

When their mouths met it was like a fire ignited in them. Of all the ways Tamsin didn't know how to react earlier, she knew exactly what to do now. She immediately kissed back gripping at Bo's sides.

After a few moments of a very heated make out session, the succubus began to withdraw Tamsin's delicious chi between slides of their tongues. She pulled slowly and pleasurably unlike the first time she had fed off her. This time she wanted the valkyrie to enjoy it just as much as she was, if that were possible anyway. Her chi was so fulfilling that she felt like it was making her more drunk than she already was, but in a much more satisfying way. And without a doubt, it definitely turned her on more and more.

"One day you're going to have to tell me how you taste so good," Bo purred against her lips.

Tamsin kissed her again shoving her tongue in Bo's mouth with a long, slow lick against the other woman's tongue before responding with a cocky smirk, "Now are you talking about me or my chi?"

Bo let out a short chuckle at the valkyrie's confidence. "You are delicious in more ways than one, and I think I'd like to find out exactly how much," She replied seductively while her eyes roamed her body that was still sitting on top of hers.

This only encouraged Tamsin's confidence. She grabbed the fabric of Bo's tank top deciding it was time for it to go and yanked it over her head not caring where it fell after that. Bo gripped the blonde's soft curls and pulled her head back giving her more access to her neck. She leaned forward breathing in her scent which was now an aphrodisiac to her before placing open mouth kisses along her elegant skin. She licked, sucked, and grazed her teeth across it while she made slight tugs to her beautiful locks.

Tamsin released slight whimpers at the magical way Bo could use her mouth. She had her arms wrapped around the succubus and in one swift flick of her fingers she had the woman's bra unclasped and thrown out the truck. She then grabbed her by the sides of the head yanking her away from her neck and roughly smacking their lips back together. She ground her hips down against the brunette causing them to both elicit moans into each others mouths.

The blonde pushed forward causing Bo to fall ungracefully against the bed of the truck with a loud _thwack! _It was meant to be a suave and sexy way to get the succubus on her back, but their current state of alcohol consumption has left them a little less coordinated. Neither seemed to mind though, they just giggled for a moment at their lack of control before eagerly getting back to ravishing each other.

Tamsin kissed her way down Bo's chest until she was in the depths between her breasts. She was reluctantly pulled away though as the woman under her ripped her top off flinging it to the ground somewhere. Once she was able again, her mouth fell back down to the younger fae's bosom. She circled her mouth around her right nipple sucking gently at first. Her tongue expertly flicked against the tip of it before she bit down with just the right amount of force causing Bo to squirm and gasp beneath her.

Bo's hands went straight to the front of Tamsin's pants quickly unbuttoning them. However, she didn't make it as far as she wanted before the detective grabbed her wrists and slammed them down above her head.

"Nuh uh uh," She denied her looking down into her eyes.

"Oh, come on, valkyrie. When are you going to let go and have some fun, huh?" Bo pressed, clearly aggravated she wasn't able to make it to her destination.

Tamsin held both her hands down with only one of hers as her other tickled its way down the brunette's precious skin until she reached the top of her leather pants. She slowly started to pull the strings, untying a way in to what she desperately wanted to discover. Bo was almost trembling in anticipation. Tamsin put her lips against her ear, her voice basically dripping arousal into the succubus as she answered, "This is me having fun, sweetheart. Seeing you there silently begging me to touch you. And you don't need to be able to see sexual auras to know how badly you want your hands all over me right now."

Those words just fed into Bo's arousal and made her want the blonde even more. She tried to move her arms again, but Tamsin strengthened her grip not allowing her to. "But that's going to have to wait," She continued, and right as the words left her mouth her right hand finally made the dip into her pants feeling how truly excited she was. And oh my god, was she. Tamsin's fingers slid more than easily through her folds as she was dripping wet.

Bo bit her lip and moaned in approval. Her hips automatically moved up into the blonde's hand like she wouldn't be able to get enough attention.

"Tamsin.." She quietly pleaded.

The valkyrie knew exactly what she wanted - No, more like what she needed. She brought their lips back together kissing her fiercely and entered two fingers firmly into her. Bo's breath escaped her in an explicit moan of pleasure. Tamsin pumped her arm in an exact rhythm knowing just how to keep the pleasure constant. She released her grasp on Bo's wrists to cup her breast assuming she would be too encumbered by sexual ecstasy by now that she wouldn't even remember she had arms.

However, you should never underestimate a succubus when it comes to anything sexual. The moment Bo's hands were free they went straight to Tamsin's hips pulling her harder against herself. She then yanked the tight jeans down a couple of inches giving her enough room to slide her hand down the front. She was very pleased that her fingers were instantly warm and soaked the moment she made contact.

"Oh, God, Tamsin," Her voice came out quiet and cracked at her recent discovery.

The valkyrie pulled away from their lip-lock for a moment biting her lip as she tried to hold in a low moan due to the brunette's words and actions.

"You know," Bo began to say with a regained composure, "You have on this tough, you can't phase me act, but this-" As she spoke that last little word she cupped Tamsin's core hard making sure the tips of her fingers teased her entrance while her palm pressed firmly across her clit. "-Is proof that you are just as excited about this as me."

Tamsin's breath hitched in her throat as the other woman's hand made its play between her legs. Unsure of how to make a come back other than going all out with satisfying the succubus she grabbed her by a handful of soft, dark hair behind her head pulling her up into a half sitting position. She forced their lips together and mashed their tongues over and over again. Her hand that was still pushed deep inside the woman beneath her began to slide in and out at a harder and faster tempo really bringing the pleasure to eleven.

Bo threw her head back crying out in sheer ecstasy. Tamsin completely outlived her expectations of how amazing she could perform in the bedroom, or back of a truck as it may be. Once she got past the initial shock of pleasure the blonde was enduring in her she brought their lips back together like that was the only place her mouth was ever meant to be. She tugged at the valkyrie's inner essence filling herself with the tastiest chi she has ever come across. Tamsin remained strong however, being able to continue while feeling as though she was meant to be here solely to feed and pleasure the succubus.

Bo couldn't wait anymore. She needed to make Tamsin feel just as good as she was making her feel. Her hand was still down the front of her pants and it was now time to plunge two fingers deep inside of her. The blonde moaned out as whole new incredible feeling washed over her body. Truthfully, it was pleasuring enough to be fed from in this way while having the succubus beneath her quivering and moaning at everything she did to her, but this was a whole new level of satisfying.

Giving Tamsin a moment to catch her breath, Bo moved to kissing along her neck. Her free arm wrapped around her back slightly tugging in encouragement to get the blonde to move her hips over her hand.

Tamsin's fist tugged that was still wrapped in the brunette's hair forcing her back to her lips. Once they were reconnected she started to ride Bo's fingers. Her hips moved in unison to the thrusts she was making in the other woman. Both of them moaned together and their breathing became more ragged as they started to build-up.

"Tamsin!" Bo cried out letting her know she was close.

"Come on, babe," She encouraged her.

Bo's cries became louder and more frequent, and it only drove Tamsin closer to the edge. The blonde gave it all she had bucking her hips and hitting Bo in all the right spots until they both exploded in a mind-blowing orgasm. Bo clung on to the blonde for what seemed like dear life as one of the best climaxes she's ever experienced radiated through her body. It was hard telling, maybe it was only because they had gotten super drunk that it seemed like the most amazing sex ever, or maybe they truly did top each other.

They stumbled down lying back against the cool metal of the truck. Bo turned on her side curling up against Tamsin's arm. The blonde turned her head and met Bo's beautiful brown eyes staring back at her. They leaned in sharing a soft yet sweet kiss before turning back up to stare at the stars until drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_Poke._

Bo felt a small spot of pressure against her forehead. She grunted as her eyes fluttered open. The only thing in view was Kenzi about a few inches from her face.

"Kenzi? What?" She wasn't really sure what she was attempting to ask.

"Hey there sleepy head. I didn't even hear you come in last night. You must have gotten luck-kay, hmm?" The human replied with a teasing smirk.

Bo sat up taking in her surroundings. She was home on her couch. How did she get here? Last thing she remembered was falling asleep in the back of Tamsin's truck.

"Um, something like that."

"Made up with Dr. No-Fun, huh?" Kenzi asked assuming her and Lauren would figure things out eventually, anyway.

"No, Kenzi. I told you we broke up," Bo stated seriously.

"I know that. But I figured you'd get over it eventually, or not be able to resist her hot body or something at some point and make up." She replied with a shrug.

"No. I won't get over this so easily. You weren't there Kenzi, obviously, and I'm not saying you should be mad at them, but I want you to understand why I am. I told them you were missing. I begged them to help me find you. And they locked me up! Lauren did tests on me like I was some kind of crazed monster while you were chained up in a cave. I'm sorry, Kenzi, but I'm still angry about it."

The little Russian pondered for a moment. "You're right. I really should be more upset they couldn't tell that bimbo wasn't me just by what she was wearing!"

Bo smiled softly at her friend's joke, or half joke really.

"Ok, fine. So if you weren't with the doctor who shall not be named right now, who was it?" Kenzi pressed.

The succubus hesitated for a moment, "Uh, Tamsin, actually."

After she spoke her name, she realized the detective must have brought her home early in the morning. Assuming the blonde wouldn't want to put up with or talk about any aftermath of what happened between them, she most likely snuck the succubus home before she woke up so she wouldn't have to deal with any of that. Which Bo was really ok with.

Kenzi grinned slapping Bo on the arm. "Detective Bitchy, seriously? And you guys...you know?" She implied at sleeping together.

The succubus smiled from ear to ear while her eyes flashed blue. "Well," Was all she could say.

"OMG, you slut!" Kenzi screamed in excitement.

"Don't get too excited! It was just a drunken one time thing. I was sad about Lauren and all of that and she was there, you know. And she brought me home before the sun came out. That's part of the one-night stand definition, right?" Bo explained.

Kenzi eyed her suspiciously, "I suppose you're right. But I"ll be watching you two." She responded pointing two fingers at her best friend.

"Come on, short stack." Bo said with a smile, but ignoring her last statement. "Let's get some breakfast."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! Seriously, they are truly encouraging. To the guest Ana, I have absolutely not given up on the story. I just have a very draining schedule, so I am doing my best! =) And I hope this more than exceeded your expectations of a make-out scene.**

**And on that note, I don't want you guys to think I am moving the relationship too fast. I just didn't want you guys to have to wait too long for some action, you know? For now, the girls just think this was a drunken one-night stand. **

**Anyway, let me know what you guys think! And always, thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a couple of weeks since Bo and Tamsin's night together. The succubus had been staying at home or keeping herself busy on independent cases for the most part. She was still upset with the group and attempted to keep her distance from them. In return, this also meant she hadn't really seen the blonde valkyrie either considering she was usually with Dyson if she was around any of them.

She was honestly fine with not seeing Tamsin. Assuming things would either be weird between them since their night of intimacy, or the blonde would be bitchy to her as usual. Neither, Bo was in the mood for.

Reluctantly, Bo was at the Dal, though. Kenzi had talked her into meeting her their tonight. She told her moping around the house every night was unacceptable, and she should be allowed to have fun too. The others were the ones who were in the wrong, they should be the ones to mope around, not her. The human had made a good point, so here Bo was sitting at the bar. Only problem was: She was alone, no Kenzi in sight.

Her best friend had text'd her as soon as she sat down saying she was going to be late. Even though all her instincts told her to get out of there before she got raging drunk like the last time she was here, she decided to stick to it.

Trick poured her a drink and told her how happy he was to see her and how much he's missed her being around. The succubus was polite to him, but it was obvious things were still not okay. Sipping her drink, she turned in her seat scanning the rest of the establishment. Dyson and Tamsin were playing a game of pool off in the corner. The wolf noticed her watching and brought his hand up in a timid wave. Bo gave a half-hearted smile in return then went back to facing the counter.

Tamsin witnessed the interaction between them. She rolled her eyes at what she thought was a pathetic attempt for the wolf to get Bo's attention. However, she kept an eye on the succubus herself remembering how trashed she got the last time she saw her here.

"Come on, dude. She wants nothing to do with you right now. Back to the game." The valkyrie's insensitive, but not surprising, words came out pulling Dyson from his longing gaze at Bo's back.

Her tall, scruffy partner put his head down for a moment. The sadness and regret in his eyes were brief, but obvious. He took a deep breath and turned back to the pool game.

Bo checked her phone for probably the fifteenth time seeing if there was any updates on when Kenzi would be showing up. Still nothing, she downed her drink.

"Bo?" A familiar voice from behind made her cringe.

"Shit," She mumbled under her breath.

"Can we talk?" The voice asked shyly.

"I don't really have much else to say to you right now." She responded coldly.

"Well, I do." No longer timid, the voice came across stern.

Sighing, Bo turned in her seat to face the person.

"What do you want, Lauren?" She asked while making a note to herself to kill Kenzi when she finally showed up.

"I miss you."

Bo's jaw clenched. The truth was, she missed her too. That was why she was taking all of this so hard, but what her ex-girlfriend had done was unforgivable in her eyes.

"Bo, I love you. And I'm so so sorry that I didn't have your back. I know I messed up, but please give me another chance." The blonde doctor had tears forming in her eyes. She reached out for Bo's hands, but Bo pulled away instantly.

The pain was evident on Lauren's face. She dropped her hands back to her sides, but stayed in place in front of the brunette.

"I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me. Or is afraid of me, " Bo responded seriously.

"It's not like that."

"Oh really?" Bo's voice began to rise as she was becoming more angry. "Please inform me to what it is like then. Because all I could see while I was behind bars was my own girlfriend betraying me. And Kenzi! Doing tests on me while I begged you to help!"

Bo hadn't meant to lose her temper this much. In her defense, though, she was basically ambushed. She didn't want to have this conversation at all, especially not here.

She took a deep breath to try and calm down. The doctor's face was in shock at her harsh words, but Bo had no regrets at what she said. It was all true.

"I warned you I wouldn't forgive you for this, and I meant it," She said in a more even tone.

"I know," Lauren responded quietly. "But I'm not giving up, Bo. I want you back, and I'm going to keep trying until I can earn your forgiveness."

Bo was left speechless for a moment. Her heart fluttered at the light doctor's words. Even through her anger it was comforting to know she was being fought for. Deep down she knew Lauren truly loved her, but she wasn't sure if she could ever get over the past.

Through their competitive game, Tamsin was watching the confrontation between the two women. It was annoying her that Lauren was here, on the verge of making Bo cause a scene. She knew damn well that the succubus is incredibly angry at her and wants to be left alone.

She looked down at the pool table. She had one solid and the 8-ball left while Dyson still had 3 stripes to knock in before the game would be over. She sighed deciding to make a small sacrifice to get out of the game faster. Clashing her stick into the white cue ball it made a b-line straight for the solid, black one causing it to roll right into the corner pocket. As soon as it was in the hole she shoved her stick sideways against Dyson's chest causing him to reach up and grab it.

"Good job, D-man. You won for once," She stated as she walked past him leaving him confused as she headed straight for the two arguing women.

She stepped up next to Bo and flung her arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, you ready?" She asked. "It's time for that _thing _we were going to do tonight."

Her words weren't convincing at all. Tamsin wasn't the best actress, and she didn't want to be. She wanted Lauren to know she was full of shit and there was no 'thing' tonight. It would just make it that much more satisfying when her ex leaves with the detective on a ruse instead of staying and talking things out with her.

She smirked at the good doctor and squeezed Bo encouragingly. The succubus smiled up at her and responded, "Yes. I am more than ready to get out of here."

Lauren knew Tamsin was just trying to get under he skin and that they had no plans tonight, but what was she supposed to do about it? Calling them out would just make things more awkward, and they would leave anyway.

So the two walked past the speechless blonde without goodbyes and out the front door.

Once they made it to the parking lot, Bo turned to the valkyrie. "What was that for?"

"You looked like you were in need of saving. Again," She responded with a shrug.

"I can handle myself, you know."

"Is that so? 'Cause to me it looked like you were one touch away from giving in and having make-up sex in front of everyone," The blonde explained.

"And why would you even care if we made up?" Bo asked, genuinely curious.

"I don't," She answered defensively. "I just really enjoyed making Dr. Know-It-All look like a fool."

"Right," Bo said nodding her head.

She was grateful the valkyrie came to her rescue yet again. She knew if she were stuck in there any longer with Lauren it would either end in a huge debacle with screaming, and throwing things, and embarrassment in front of all the patrons, including her friends and grandfather. _Or _Tamsin was right, and she would have gave in, making up with Lauren and having inevitable hot, steamy back together sex. Neither things were which she wanted to happen right now.

"You're welcome, by the way," The detective said crossing her arms.

Bo took a deep breath. "Whatever your intentions actually were, you really did save me tonight. Thank you, Tamsin," She placed her hand on Tamsin's arm and responded whole-heartedly.

The blonde's face fell from it's usual confident demeanor. She was so used to being the tough, smart-ass (even when she was doing something nice) that when someone genuinely appreciated her she didn't know how to react.

Bo caressed her arm and continued to stare into her eyes.

"You're welcome," The valkyrie forced out again, but this time much softer and with actual meaning.

They gravitated closer to each other. Both sets of their eyes fell from looking at each other to looking at the others' lips. Their breaths were held as they painfully slowly inched closer and closer. Both of them feeling helpless to pull away.

"You guys know the drinks are inside, right? What are you doing out here?"

They were pulled from their trance as Kenzi's voice broke through the air as she approached them. Tamsin instantly stepped out of Bo's grasp and put a healthy distance between them.

"Oh, thank God," The blonde said graciously. "I don't actually have to hang out with you now."

She walked past Kenzi patting her on the shoulder saying, "She's all yours. Later!"

Tamsin quickly headed in the direction of her truck not looking back.

"What was that about?" The short Russian asked watching the valkyrie disappear in the distance.

"Nothing. She just helped me get out of a little problem I was having inside." Bo said looking at the ground.

"Aww, she's like your knight in bitchy armor!" Kenzi spoke excitedly.

Bo rolled her eyes, "Yeah, something like that."

"Well, what was the problem?"

"My first problem was you making me come here," Bo said pointing a finger right at her chest. "And you being late was another," She paused for a moment before going on, "But Lauren showed up and practically cornered me in there. She wanted to talk about getting back together."

"No, shit? And _Tamsin _saved you from that awkwardness? Can we say jealous, much?"

"Jealous? Why would you think that?" Bo asked confused.

"Why else would she stop you and Lauren from talking? Unless she wants more of your wonder crotch, why even get in the middle of it?"

"It's just her way of messing with people. Believe me, she's not jealous." Bo responded like it was complete blasphemy Kenzi would ever think that.

"Riiigghhht. Hot blondie warrior is always conveniently around when you need saving, has a drunken hot night of what I'm assuming was unbelievably amazing sex with you, and stops you from getting back with your ex. You're right, there's no feelings there or anything," The human went on sarcastically.

Bo smiled thinking back to that night she slept with the valkyrie. Kenzi was right in assuming, the sex was most definitely amazing. She actually had a hard time not thinking about it since it happened, but she just chalked that up to the woman being very good in bed. Not because she actually had a thing for the valkyrie or anything like that. Although, she did wonder what sleeping with the blonde while they were sober would be like. Having better control over their motor functions could make a lot of difference, and maybe not in the back of an uncomfortable truck. But that was just her succubus side talking, right?

"It's Tamsin. I'm pretty sure she doesn't even know what feelings are," Bo retorted. She put her arm around the shorter girl and started walking them further from the building. "And now you're gonna take me home, cause there is no way in hell I'm going back in there tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

"No way," Bo stated shaking her head.

"Oh, come on!" Kenzi pleaded while climbing into her bestie's bed where Bo was lying comfortably against her headboard.

"No, remember what happened last time you made me go out?"

"Yes, and I have apologized profusely for the Lauren incident!" She was now sitting on her knees in a semi-begging position while continuing, "Now let me make it up to you."

"By taking me out again?" Bo's question was clear that she thought this idea was horrible.

"To an underground dance rave!" Kenzi explained. "You know Dr. No-Fun won't be anywhere there, and neither should anyone else we know for that matter."

The little Russian could tell Bo was finally considering her invitation by the way she was eyeing her. Trying to push her over the edge she continued her convincing, "The place is going to be out of control with sexual energy, everyone will be dancing, and I'll buy the booze!"

The succubus smiled at all the good points her friend had just made. It wouldn't be such a bad idea for her to get out and feed on some random guy or girl without any attachment or consequences.

"See! You're thinking it's a good idea now, aren't ya?" Kenzi spoke through an eager smile.

Bo rolled her eyes. It was hard to say no to her overly stubborn roommate. "Fine, but will you help me pick something to wear?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Kenzi clapped her hands in excitement then hopped off the bed towards the closet.

* * *

The club was blasting music. Black lights and laser lights showered the entire room. The dance floor was littered with people jumping and dancing to the constant beats. Their bodies glowed under the lights showing off the very little clothing the majority of them was wearing.

Bo licked her lips as she scanned the room. Kenzi was right, the sexual desire in the room was almost suffocating. She felt herself being automatically drawn towards the crowd. Her feet moved on their own in the direction of the dance floor, but Kenzi reached out grabbing her arm and abruptly stopping her.

"Whoa there, Tiger! Drinks first! Come on!"

The tiny brunette dragged her through the masses. She pulled her up to the bar where they both sat atop of a couple of stools. Kenzi waved the bartender down and ordered them a couple of shots.

Bo downed the alcohol and returned the glass back to the counter while glancing up to the entrance.

"Oh, fuck me." She mumbled as Dyson walked through the front door. Kenzi followed her gaze and saw the wolf standing there, and then Tamsin stepping up next to him.

"Seriously? She has to be stalking you, right?" The young Russian asked her friend, but when she turned back to her Bo was already downing another shot. "Ok...You keep drinking, I'm gonna go distract D-Man from coming over here and ruining your night."

Bo nodded. "And remind me to never listen to you again when you're trying to get me to go out."

"Will do," Kenzi agreed before running off to the detective.

After waiting a few moments for the bartender to make it back to her and pour her yet another one, she shot this one down while another body plopped down on Kenzi's seat.

"Drinking your sorrows away again, succubus?" Tamsin asked. She had seated herself with her back against the bar, so she could look out into the dance floor.

"Considering I came here to get away from the usual crowd, and Dyson had to show up here anyway? Yes." Bo retorted. "What are you guys doing here anyway? And please don't say 'following me', because I might have to kick both of your asses."

The blonde released a short chuckle. "Don't flatter yourself, princess. We're here on a lead about a drug dealer case."

"Oh," Bo said almost disappointed. "Well, that sounds a little more boring than your guys' usual cases."

"You're right. I should probably make it a little more worth my while," The blonde stated with a glance and a scrunch of her nose. A young man holding a shot in each hand was also walking past them. Tamsin reached out and snatched both glasses from him. "Thanks, buddy," She stated with a bitchy smile while tilting the drinks his direction.

"No, you don't want to-" The guy stopped short of what he was saying when he took a look at the blonde thief and noticed her detective's badge hanging from her hip. He smiled nervously which made his teeth glow brightly under the luminescent lights then abruptly turned and quickly headed in the opposite direction.

Bo tilted her head thinking that the man's actions were a little weird. Who just lets a person steal drinks from them and then runs off like a coward? Tamsin shrugged it off saying, "Pays to have a badge. He was probably just under age or something and I scared him off."

That made more sense to the succubus. Not thinking any more of it except that she was ready for another drink as well, she reached out and took one of the glasses out of Tamsin's hand with an impressed smile. "Share your stolen wealth then, detective."

The two women clinked their glasses together and shot the liquid down. "Next round's on you," Tamsin decided.

"Should you really be drinking while working?"

"Sheesh, since when did you become so uptight?" The blonde taunted.

Bo rolled her eyes and raised her glass in one hand and held two fingers up in the other towards the bartender.

* * *

"I'm not here to bother her, Kenzi. I'm just working a case, alright? I'm looking for a drug dealer." Dyson defended himself.

"Alright, fine." The short, brunette put her hands up in surrender. "I just gotta look out for my girl, you know?"

"I know." The wolf replied with a sad smile.

Kenzi placed a comforting hand on his arm. She knew he was struggling with this situation with Bo. He missed her whole-heartedly, but was smart enough to respect her space.

"Hang in there, Dyson. She won't hold this grudge forever." Kenzi attempted to soothe his worries, but the look on his face showed he didn't have much hope left.

"Sure," He replied. "But I've got work to do. I'll talk with you later." And with that he walked past her.

The young woman turned back towards the bar where she had previously left her friend alone. However, she saw Tamsin now sitting beside her. They were throwing back shots, talking, and laughing. Kenzi smiled to herself at the scene she was watching. She headed to the dance floor to leave them a few more moments to themselves before she returned to Bo.

* * *

"So who is it?" Tamsin asked Bo while looking out across the crowd.

"Who is what?" She responded confused.

"I know you also came here to feed, so which lucky person is it gonna be?"

"Like I would tell you," She spoke with a giggle. She was starting to feel a little funny, which she blamed on the numerous drinks her and Tamsin had consumed, yet it felt different than being drunk.

"Why not? You think I'm gonna go sweep them off their feet before you do?" A cocky smirk formed on her lips as the blonde teased her friend.

"Please. You have nothing on a succubus' game." Bo lazily waved a finger in her face.

"Is that right?" Tamsin asked, squinting at her. "Watch this." She rose from her chair and took a step towards the dance floor. Before she could continue though, Bo had reached out and stopped her.

"No, wait!" She called as her hand clasped around the valkyrie's. She wasn't sure why she cared if Tamsin had left her or not, but she got a sudden urge to be very close to her. When their hands touched an over whelming feeling came over both of them. It was like they both had found the best thing either of them could ever hold.

"Oh my god, Tamsin." Bo was in amazement. She pulled the blonde woman's hand closer looking it over every which way as if she could find the reason it felt so amazing embedded in her skin somewhere. When she realized there was nothing to find she enclosed the hand with both of hers and continued, "You have the softest hands!"

The blonde had a giddy smile spread wide across her face. She raised the arm that wasn't being held captive in Bo's comforting embrace to right below her shoulder. She began trailing her fingers up and down across the delicate skin while short giggles escaped her lips. The touch was giving her a feeling of indescribable happiness, and all she could see was Bo.

The two of them stayed that way for a few moments. Bo still resting on the bar stool with Tamsin standing before her. They were staring into each others' eyes uncontrollably smiling while their fingertips continued to roam and cherish the feeling underneath like they could never get enough of this miraculous touch.

"Um. What are you guys doing?" Kenzi interrupted clearly confused at the scene before her.

They both jerked their heads toward her, but remained in their same positions.

"Oh my God, Kenzi!" Bo exclaimed. "You have to touch Tamsin's hands. They are incredible!" She raised the hand she had been clinging on to towards the little Russian.

"No, thank you." She said with a look of disgust. "How much did you guys drink? Seriously, I didn't think I was gone _that _long."

Both of them answered by simultaneously laughing for a minute while Kenzi stood there unsure if she should be annoyed or amused at her friends' state. Afterwards, Bo stood up and interlocked her fingers with Tamsin's and pulled her up to Kenzi. She grabbed her bestie's hand and rubbed it against her cheek before saying in excitement, "I think we should all go dance!"

"Yes! We should dance!" Tamsin agreed with equal excitement while putting her body up against the succubus.

Now that Bo was standing right in front of her, Kenzi got a good look at her friend. Her pupils were humongous, and she was way too giddy for it to be exclusively blamed on the alcohol. Finally understanding what was happening, the human chuckled. "Oh my God, I can't believe you guys are rolling!"

"Um, we're standing up, Kenz. I think you need to slow down on the drinks." The Russian's words were obviously over Bo's inebriated head, and Tamsin was too distracted with feeling the succubus under her hands and moving her body to the music to even hear what she had said. It was true, however. The drinks the detective snatched from the young man must had been spiked, and that's why he was so spooked by seeing her badge. Although, the short black haired girl didn't know about any of that.

"Right. I can't believe you guys were stupid enough to do this with Dyson here! Especially when you guys are supposed to be catching a drug dealer!" Kenzi yelled and whacked Tamsin in the arm. She really wasn't sure how the detective would react to them being on drugs, but it would definitely give mixed feelings if Bo started touching all over him too. D-Man would get his hopes up that things were good again, and Bo would hate herself the next day for letting that happen. Or hate Kenzi for again talking her into going out and having an awkward run-in with someone she was avoiding. After this all ran through her mind, she continued with, "Yeah, I got to get you guys out of here. Come on, to the car!"

"What? But we're having fun!" Bo stated as she turned to the blonde and put her arms up on her shoulders and started to dance with her.

Kenzi watched as they both laughed and moved to the beats while their hands slid over each others' face, neck, and torso. They seemed to be genuinely having an incredible time together. The young human shook her head and said only loud enough for herself to hear, "I can't wait until you guys remember this tomorrow." She then reached out and grabbed them both by the wrist and pulled them towards the exit.

Bo and Tamsin climbed into the backseat of the succubus' car. Once they were situated, Bo had her legs over top of the blonde's. They had their heads turned towards each other still smiling and still letting their hands roam. It was like a compulsion, and one they never wanted to stop.

"Ok, good. You guys stay here, I'm gonna run back in and make up some reason why Tamsin had to leave to tell Dyson." Kenzi explained then slammed the car door and headed back.

"Ugh, Dyson." Bo repeated.

"Still mad, huh?" The blonde asked with a laugh.

"Yes, very." She answered, but you wouldn't be able to tell she still felt any anger with the gleeful look that remained on her face.

"You know," Tamsin started as her fingers skillfully glided their way up Bo's thigh. "Maybe you wouldn't be so mad if you got some sort of revenge."

The brunette leaned closer, interested in what she was saying.

"Make it even," The valkyrie continued. "If you make it equal, maybe you can move on from this and not be mad anymore."

Bo placed her hand on the side of Tamsin's neck and lower jaw caressing her sweetly.

"That might work, but what could I do?" The younger fae asked.

The detective leaned forward putting her and Bo's lips merely inches a part.

"I have an idea," She said with a menacing smile.


End file.
